


Heart, I'm Trusting You

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve spent my whole life wondering, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart, I'm Trusting You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Journey to the Past" (by Aaliyah, from _Anastasia_ )

“It’s just,” said Skye, “I’ve spent my whole life wondering, you know? My whole life, wondering who I was and where I come from, who my parents were and if they’d ever wanted me. And now… now I’m not sure I want to know.”

Coulson leaned against the edge of his desk. “I’m not sure you have a choice,” he said, kindly.

“But what if I don’t like what I am? What if it turns out I don’t like who I am?”

“You already know who you are, Skye, that won’t change no matter what you learn about your DNA.” He regarded her levelly. “So, do you like who you are, right now? The person you’ve made yourself?”

“I…”

“And do you think your teammates, your friends, are going to like you any less, for any reason?”

“No,” she admitted. 

Coulson smiled, and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Then trust us, and let us trust you. Do you think you can do that?”

Skye smiled back. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
